A Warrior's Legacy
} |name = A Warrior's Legacy |image = A Warrior's Legacy-FirstAmulet.jpg |px = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |start = Chateau Haine Interior |end = Mountainside Path |prereqs = Fenris as companion |location = |rewards = The Fog Warrior's Gift |appearances = Dragon Age II - Mark of the Assassin }} A Warrior's Legacy is a companion quest in the Mark of the Assassin DLC for Dragon Age II if Fenris is brought along as a companion. A piece of a Fog Warrior's amulet has been found. Be on the lookout for other pieces. Acquisition This quest appears in the Chateau Haine Interior. There is a small library-like room where you can find the Codex entry: A Library of Distinction. There will be a large table on the right of the bookshelf with the codex entry, with the first piece of the amulet on it. Taking the amulet will start the quest. Walkthrough Result Rewards * Bugs * In the cage puzzle room, clicking on the left chest before the going to the right one, will make both the right chest and the amulet impossible to click on. If either Tallis or Hawke gets too close, the shimmer will disappear, and even clicking on it from a far enough distance (i.e. the shimmer is visible) will only move them next to the chest/amulet without activating them. The only work-around is completing the puzzle, making sure neither Hawke nor Tallis moves off the floor switches until one of them clicks on the chest or amulet. Going to the right chest and getting the piece of the amulet first is recommended. * The game will prevent you from picking up the personal quest items unless BOTH CHARACTERS are standing on the switches in front of the chests. If you find yourself unable to "click" on the items, double check that Hawke and Tallis are actually on the switches. To fix this: ** As the game itself points out, the trick here is to switch between Hawke and Tallis. Start by having each of them stand on the tiles directly in front of you, next to the red carpet. Move them one at a time up the side steps and onto each successive tile switch. Alternate characters until you reach the end, then push the statues down onto the switches. ** Now have Tallis stand on the switch closest to the steps (but still on the second floor) so that Hawke can move past the gate. Have Hawke stand on the right/south switch so that Tallis can come back down the stairs. Now move both characters to the well-lit switches on either side of the vault door. ** If your companions have personal quest items here, they will be marked with plot points on your map. If you don't see any (or don't care) you can continue right away. Otherwise, move both characters to the original two tiles to once again lift the grate barring the steps. Move Tallis upstairs on either side, and move Hawke to the available switch between the columns. Walk forward with Tallis onto the next switch, and swap to Hawke and do the same. ** Once Hawke is standing on the switch in front of the chest, you can move Tallis back to the main floor. Repeat these instructions for the opposite side. ** Move both characters until they're standing in front of both chests. *Another possible fix to this glitch is opening the last set of gates and then going for the amulet. Doing so may allow you to open the chest that wasn't opened first. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests Category:Mark of the Assassin quests